<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can Lean on Each Other Sometimes by mars_rambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059299">You can Lean on Each Other Sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_rambles/pseuds/mars_rambles'>mars_rambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic Minecraft, Swearing, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_rambles/pseuds/mars_rambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”Sam? What the hell. Am I okay? Have you seen yourself? What did it do to you?” Tommy didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly, but god, why is that Sam’s first priority?</p><p>Sam gets imprisoned with the egg, and it has some... different effects that from the others. Sam has to learn to take care of Tommy and rely on him as well.</p><p>( will be deleted if the cc ever say they are uncomfortable )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What did they do to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place in tommy’s egg lore stream and this idea wont stop nagging me<br/>sorry this chapter is short im an inexperienced writer lol</p><p>cw - vomiting in this chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam hears a ringing in his ears and a pounding in his head. Its dark, and he feels the walls surrounding him, like a cage. Where was he? He remembered Bad, Ant, and Puffy. He had to get up, he had to get ready to help Tommy.</p><p>Tommy.</p><p>He really had to get out of wherever he was. A crackling voice pounded in his head, “stay... its safe here... just give up..”<br/>
It felt warm. No, it burned, he felt like screaming as his eyes teared and mouth dried. Everything ached and his mind only ran in circles, the voices persuasive words and his own willpower. He was doing something, he had to be doing something. He felt even lonelier as he felt his hear rest against one of the dark walls. Dammit.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>A voice came from above him. A boys voice. Tommy’s voice. A shifting above him and light came pouring into his prison. “Sam! Sam are you okay?” A girl was with him. She was with Bad and Ant. Sam tried to scream, call to them, say something at least, but the fog in his mind persisted. The two kept yelling down to him but he was drifting off again.</p><p>He awoke again to a cracking noise. Sam looked over to there the sound was, drops of water slowly dropping onto his hair and mask. Was it raining? Was it raining when he fell asleep? He had to get up to the surface, he had to protect Tommy and keep watch on Dream, he didn’t have time to be stick in this damn hole! “Sam? I’ve come to help you,” Tommy’s voice rang out, soft and shaky. A piece of the cold rock clattered near his boots, and red poked through the small opening. Another sound of metal clanging and a sizeable hole made itself in the cavern. Shards and debris from the wall fell at his boots. A wave of heat wafted into his previously cold, damp, and cramped hole.</p><p>“Tommy..? Tommy are you there?” Sam’s voice slowly rasped, needing to be sure of the boys safety. He felt wrong, heavy, and hungry. His bones ached and he felt chills run down his spine. Sweat beaded down his face to be met with peicing blue eyes. Sam sighed in releif, “you’re safe,” he gave a small smile. The man went to embrace Tommy by his shoulders but he felt nauseous. His arms couldnt seem to reach the boy, even struggling to hold out the sleeve. Sams green eyes widened, had his arms been severed? What the hell had they done to him?</p><p>“Im gonna—” Sam stopped himself from reaching out further. He felt the world spin as he left what ever was left in his stomach from the past couple of days. Mostly bile, and everything felt too heavy. What was wrong with him? He had to fix it, and soon. For Tommy’s sake, and maybe for his own too.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Tommy lurched forward to catch the man. Was this really Sam, his face scrunched in confusion. The Sam he knew was a tall, intimidating man. This was a tiny— well, boy. Tommy was proven right in his friends ‘shrinking’ as he lifted him with ease to the cavern floor. This red was getting sickening to look at. Sam was murmuring to himself, but he wasn’t responding to him or Puffy when they prodded for a response. What did they do to him? He feared the worst for the man, had they cut off his limbs or starved him? Tommy slowly pulled off Sam’s outer jacket, only to find all his limbs intact and somewhat healthy. Its like Sam was even the same person as before, but, smaller.</p><p>That couldn’t be possible, right? He looked up to Puffy with sharp eyes. “What the <em>hell</em> did you do to Sam,” he demanded. He stood up, towering iver the woman, his breath ragged and blood boiling. “Tommy! Tommy, I don’t know okay?” she put her hands on his shoulders. “Tommy we’ll figure this out alright? But right now,” she guided him to take a breath, “ We need to help him.” Tommy glared at her, but nodded. He pulled Sam’s now too big mask over his.</p><p>Picking up the now smaller man, he handed the jacket and some of his tools over to the other. Tommy got up from kneeling on the floor. Tommy hurried his way through the blood-vine infested cave and made it to the tunnels. Sam shifted in his arms, and he held him closer to his body. The three made it to the surface, the clouds clearing and the setting sun beaming down on them. Tommy stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out what to do. The church came to mind, or his house, or even Sam’s house, but that was quite a long journey in the nether no less. Okay, one thing at a time. Tommy took a deep breath. THe church, Sam may seem fine (minus being obviously physically changed) but any remnants of what the egg had done would be washed away.</p><p>He carried Sam as fast as he could through the carved out and wooden paths of Dream SMP, leaving him panting at the gates of the churches holy land. He stumbled in and gentley set Sam on the cool tile floor. Puffy rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring glance. He grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the running water in the centre of the white and purple room. Tommy lifted Sam’s mask and started to wipe away dirt and whats left of vomit from the boy’s face. Freckles Tommy hadn’t seen in the few times he had seen the mans face stood out to him, and his scar he had from before was also still apparent on the boys face. He still looked like himself besides well... the pit in Tommy’s dropped again. Why had the egg done this to him? Why hadn’t he been there to help his friend?</p><p>He moved dip the cloth into the water again, but the boy laying in front of him shifted and groaned. Sam cracked his eyes open, focussing on Tommy’s arm and weakly grasped onto it. “Tommy..? Tommy, are you okay?” The now, child, looked up at him with heavy eyes and worried expression. He gaped at the question.</p><p>”Sam? What the hell. Am <em>I</em> okay? Have you seen yourself? What did it do to you?” Tommy didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly, but god, why is that Sam’s first priority?</p><p>Sam gave a quizzical look, shifting himself to sit up. He felt the world spin as he tried to sit up, but Puffy steadied him and held a hand at his back. He shivered. Where was his jacket? He had it on before, even in that dark prison. He glanced around and saw it in Puffy’s free arm. He reached out and grabbed the fabric from her, the silence of the other two putting him on edge. She loosened her grip on it and he slipped onto his lap.</p><p>This had to be wrong.</p><p>He had made this jacket, catered it to himself and his size almost perfectly, so why did it seem to dwarf him even while folded?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking up a few (many) Years Younger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam wakes up and starts to notice some changes...</p><p>tw - implied self harm ( just a passing mention of bite marks )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stared at his jacket in disbelief. He tried to hold it higher but it still dragged over his lap and on the floor. This was wrong. He shuffled himself and tried to stand up, wobbling.</p><p>“Woah, woah there,” a hand wrapped around his arm, thin and cold. Sam sucked in a breath and turned. Tommy stared back at him with soft eyes, worry spreading over his face. Sam stared at the younger boy. Even while Tommy was kneeling on the floor, he was almost on eye level with the man. He jerked his arm out of the blonde's grasp. He felt vulnerable, weak, small. It was supposed to be the opposite, he was supposed to protect Tommy. “I— I.. what,” Sam’s voice caught in his throat. Nothing was okay. His blood ran cold and his eyes burned hot, threatening to tear up. He took a step away from the pair. Then another.Sam heard a clunk and looked down, his mask was lying abandoned on the floor. He briskly turned and started to run out of the church, the cool and silent night hitting him hard.</p><p> </p><p>The man tripped and skidded to the floor, he turned and saw one of his shoes lying on the wooden path in his trail. Dammit. He kicked the other boot off, his socks were good enough. His shoes didn’t fit him now anyway. His lungs and throat burned with cold air with white puffs exhaled into the freezing air. He had to stop, his body was already exhausted and his sprint hadn’t helped. Sam looked around himself, and sees a hill on the side of a hill, hollowed out and seemingly forgotten. He limped over to the opening and searched the inside.</p><p>Some old and unorganized items filled chests, and as he ventured into a seperate room, a bed with soft red covers. He didn’t even care if this wasn’t his own bed, he was tired and the warmth of the red fabric comforted him. Sam coughed into his elbow, throat dry from his anxiety filled scramble to be by himself. He let the wind from outside lull him to sleep, but it wasn’t like it was hard for him to give in either.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was panting and put his head in his hands. Why couldn’t he have something nice for once. Sam was one of his only allies that he could trust, and he ended up getting hurt. (and presumably missing.) He tried to calm himself, but he felt like sobbing and giving up.</p><p>Tommy had to help Sam though, he owed him for doing the same for him before. He is stood outside of his house, very tempted to give up and rest, but he shakes his head. A cough. And then another. “Sam? Sam are you in there?”</p><p>He walks through the doorway. The coughing stops, but heavy breathing and the shuffling continues. He spots an obvious lump under the blankets of his bed. Tommy slowly walked over the bed, gripping the comforter and ripped it off. The boy, Sam, was curled into the corner of the bed, against the wall. His sandy hair tangled and covered by his hands. Sam’s green eyes cracking to glare at the taller before faltering.</p><p>Tommy pulled Sam into a hug, and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt Sam struggle in his arms, the complete opposite of what they were doing before. “Get off!” Sam hand rested on Tommy’s chin and pushed, hard. Tommy let go and sat in front of the bed on the floor. Tommy sighed. “Don’t ever fucking run off like that again, dickhead.” Sam’s face scrunched at this. “I’m a grown man! I don’t need a kid to—,” Sam paused to cough, face flush. “I don't need you to tell me what to do.”</p><p>Tommy could not take him seriously at the moment. The boy looked pretty pitiful at the moment. Sam seemed to be tiny compared to the clothes he was wearing, but he supposed ‘Normal Sam’ bested most in size. “ Sam, I— look. You can let me help you, or, you can keep being a bastard and make this difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Sam thought about it for a second. He scowled, “fine.”</p><p>“ You need some better fuckin’ clothes, Samuel,” Tommy snickered.</p><p>The blonde walked into the next room and he heard the shuffling of chests and drawers. Sam kicked his legs and slid off the edge of the bed, opting to wander around Tommy’s base rather than just wait around.</p><p>He looked over at Tommy’s little carrot farm, the pink of the morning clouds reflecting off the water. The leaves of the carrots seemed to barley poke out of the soft dirt. Sam sat beside it, slightly leaning his weight onto the fence that encased it. He stared into the water, scared to get closer and see himself in the reflection. The man slowly leaning up onto his knees and planted his hands on the soil.</p><p>oh.</p><p>It wasn’t world shattering at least. Sam stared back at what should have been him, but looked to be his teen self. That explained some things. But not really. His sandy hair fell slightly over his forehead and his eyebags seemed to have almost disappeared. Freckles dotted his nose, those hadn’t been prominent on his face for years. Most of his features stayed similar, just… younger. He dipped his hand into the water and started to scrub the dirt and dried blood from his hands. Sam pulled his sleeves and stared.</p><p>Bite marks? When had he been bitten? He brushed the thought off and continued to try and make himself presentable when Tommy stepped out onto the grass surrounding the tiny farm.</p><p>“These probably won't fit, but it's better than that shit.” Tommy pointed at the man's current attire. Sam stood up and grabbed the pile that Tommy passed to him and walked into his house.</p><p>He changed quickly, his now scrawny form feeling alien to him. His mask laid on the now, neatly made bed. He slipped his key into his pocket and grabbed the mask, slipping it onto his head, tightening the strap that held it on. Tommy walked in a few minutes later, holding onto his jacket. “Y’know, I can go grab some of Tubbo’s shit later, he’s around your... size, if we dont fix this…” he trailed off.</p><p>Right, they were going to have to figure out this mess.</p><p>“I wanna go see Fran.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I wanna go home and see my dog,” Sam flushed at how it sounded. He wanted to go see his dog before fixing this— this curse he guessed.</p><p>“Oh, well okay.”</p><p>Tommy motioned for him to follow him out the door, heading the direction to the nether portal. They slowly made their way down the prime path, the man finding himself struggling to keep up with the blonde.</p><p>“So…. you're a kid now aren’t you?” Tommy glanced down at him.</p><p>Sam felt like his pride shrank. He straightened his back, “Well from what I can tell, I’m still older than you are. And I’m still a grown up, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, of- of course.” The boy coughed, trying to hide a smirk on his face.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were such a later bloomer, Sammy.”</p><p>Sam jabbed his elbow into the teens side. Maybe his new found stature was good for something,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a note haha, Sam is now (physically) around 16-17 and 5’3-5’4 and quite the late bloomer lol</p><p>thank you for all the support on my first fic!! might slow down during the week due to school, but ill try my best :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>